


Chat Noir’s Heroic Family Ties

by Squirrel_Stone



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Epistolary, Gen, News Media, Social Media, there's panic to be had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 20:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11631597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squirrel_Stone/pseuds/Squirrel_Stone
Summary: Alya thinks she's figured out something about Chat Noir, and of course, she posts her theory on the Ladyblog.





	Chat Noir’s Heroic Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> You can never have enough social media and epistolary fics.

**Chat Noir’s Heroic Family Ties** by Alya Césaire 

Given the fact that I’ve been running this blog for nearly a year now, I figured it was long past time to do some research on Paris’s past. It took me all of five minutes online to discover Papillon and Paon, Paris’s first superheroes- yes, you read that right. Superheroes. In the 1990s, Papillon was a heroine who ran through the streets much like Ladybug today, stopping crime and saving civilians. Two weeks after her first appearance, Paon appeared and became her partner. The duo was inseparable after that, and if you saw one, the other was close by.

What does this have to do with Chat Noir, you ask? I’d like to propose a theory that he is their son. In 1999, both Papillon and Paon vanished from the public eye. The city learned this, unfortunately, after three people died in an arson fire. The fire department was unable to get to the victims in time, and the heroes were nowhere to be seen. Another month of their absence went by, and people gradually learned to stop screaming for their help in an emergency. It’s entirely possible that Papillon retired due to her pregnancy, and Paon retired either due to injury or so he could assist Papillon.

The timing of their disappearance would line up with Chat Noir’s apparent age, but that’s not the only thing that led me to this conclusion. Many of Chat Noir’s moves and mannerisms seem to match those of Papillon and Paon almost exactly, and he seems to look quite a bit like both of them.

[Image description: two photographs put side by side, the first of Chat Noir and the second of Papillion. They both have their head tilted as they talk with their respective partners. They both have their jawlines traced in red to highlight the similarity.]

[Image description: two photographs put side by side, the first of Chat Noir and the second of Paon. Chat Noir is frowning, a serious look on his face as he goes up against an akuma. Paon’s face is neutral, likely a candid shot. This time, they both have their eyes traced in red; they’re the same shape.]

[Image description: two gifs side by side, the first of Chat Noir and the second of Paon. Chat flips his baton and tries to catch it, only to miss and send it to the ground. Paon tries to do the same thing with one of his throwing knives, but it would land blade-down on his hand if he caught it. They both jump back as their respective weapons near their hands.]

Admittedly, a few similar features and behaviors aren’t entirely indicative of a parent-child relationship, but it adds up, especially when you consider how Chat Noir uses his baton. Thanks to a friend of mine, I know a thing or two about sword fighting, and Chat Noir definitely uses his baton like a sword. If you look at videos of other people using batons or bo staffs, you can tell that the technique is very different from Chat Noir’s. Another instance that I unfortunately wasn’t able to film is Chat Noir’s one-on-one fight against Darkblade. According to witnesses, Chat Noir was able to hold his own against the akuma, created from a skilled swordsman, up until losing his staff.

Again, I bet you’re wondering why this is relevant. Here’s what I think: Papillon and Paon knew they couldn’t hold onto whatever gave them their powers forever, so they taught their son what they thought he’d need to know. We’ve already seen him fight, obviously, but he’s also been heard speaking Chinese and English to certain akumas. And given his skill using his staff as a sword, I’m willing to bet money that if he was handed a set of throwing knives, he’d know exactly what to do.

I don’t know what happened between the time when the original Papillon and Paon’s planned for Chat Noir to take over one of their miraculous and when Chat got his own miraculous (or when the new Papillon and Paon got their powers), but it’s got to be an interesting story.

[Image description: two gifs side by side, one of Chat Noir with his staff and one of Papillon with her sword. They both follow the moves of an advanced fencing technique before stopping and smiling at the camera.]  


Adrien stopped scrolling at the end of the article, eyes wide and jaw on the floor. He took a deep breath, then-

“DAAAAAAD!”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hey, Haw-t stuff!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12134514) by [Danse_danse_danse (aukibs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aukibs/pseuds/Danse_danse_danse)




End file.
